Pour tous mes crimes au nom de la justice
by ZazouloveMatt
Summary: /!\ Spoilers saison 3 !/!\ Ra's a réussi, Oliver s'est livré et maintenant il est devenu Al-Sah-Him. Et en son nouveau nom il tuera pour achever son ascension. Mais que se passe t-il lorsque les équipiers d'Oliver Queen tentent de l'arrêter ? (présence d'Olicity semblable à celui de la série)
1. Chapter 1

**Le rythme de publication sera un peu lent, je m'en excuse, toutefois, voici le premier chapitre !**

 **J'ai fait de mon mieux pour les fautes, s'il en reste je m'en excuse.**

 **Arrow et tout ce qui touche à la série appartiennent à CW. Je ne touche rien pour cela.**

 **Bonne lecture!  
**

* * *

Chapitre 1

Al-Sah-Him

Je m'appelle Al-Sah-Him, héritier du démon. Pendant 3 ans j'ai tenté de sauver Starling City. Mais Arrow a échoué. Puis j'ai du sauver ma famille et Oliver Queen s'est sacrifié, il appartient au passé, il est oublié. Mais au sein de la Ligue, je pourrais sauver Starling, réussir là où ils ont échoué. Et pour cela, je dois finir mon ascension, alors je deviendrai quelqu'un d'autre, je deviendrai quelque chose d'autre.

* * *

 _De nos jours_

 _« Les chefs d'accusations sont les suivants : violation de propriété privée, obstruction à la justice, mise en danger d'autrui, destruction de biens publiques, torture, séquestration,acte de terrorisme à l'encontre de Queen Consolidated, plus de 37 chefs d'accusations pour homicides volontaires et pour finir association de malfaiteurs visant à commettre une attaque chimique sur Starling City._

 _\- Que plaide l'accusé ?_

 _\- Coupable, votre honneur. »_

 _« Nous sommes en direct du tribunal de Starling City où Oliver Queen est entrain d'être jugé pour ses actes sous la capuche du justicier connu sous le nom de Arrow. Nous rappelons aux téléspectateurs que Mr. Queen s'est lui même dénoncé à la police jeudi dernier en fournissant d'inattendus aveux complets sur ses activités._

 _\- C'était Amy Grooweat en direct sur notre antenne. Nous la retrouverons d'ici quelques heures pour en apprendre plus sur le déroulement du procès et son dénouement à venir. Merci Amy. Nous dirigeons également toutes nos pensées dans ces instants difficiles vers les proches de Felicity Smoak qui a récemment rejoint la liste des victimes de l'archer. Et maintenant la suite de votre journal... »_

 _Ce furent les derniers mots que John entendu, les derniers qu'il accepta d'entendre. Dans ces moments là il préférait se renfermer pour lui même, se dire, qu'il aurait peut être pu faire plus, qu'ils auraient pu éviter cela. Mais la solution ne lui venait jamais._

 _« Hey. Tenta Lyla, pour le sortir de ses pensées. Tu as fait ce que tu pouvais. Ce qui est arrivé, est arrivé et il a fait le choix de l'assumer._

 _\- Je sais que ce n'était pas lui Lyla... Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui en vouloir et si nous ne pouvons pas lui pardonner comment pourrait il voir en lui en lui autre chose qu'un coupable ? Car c'est ce qu'il fait, il se condamne lui même. La culpabilité le rongeait depuis longtemps et aujourd'hui il s'accorde la permission de payer pour ces années. »_

 _Lyla l'écoutait tristement, elle ne savait que dire, en vérité, elle ne pouvait rien dire. Il n'y avait rien à faire, aucun d'eux ne pouvait choisir un parti. Devaient-ils blâmer Oliver ou le pardonner ? C'était sans aucun doute une question sans réponse. Tout ce que pouvait faire les membres de la Team Arrow c'était regarder lentement la chute de leur ami, leur frère. Si toutefois la Team Arrow pouvait encore exister..._

Trois mois auparavant...

« Bien, Al-Sah-Him, te voilà maintenaient prêt pour ton ascension. Mais pour cela tu dois d'abord évincer un obstacle.

\- Qui ? »

Sa réponse était froide, digne de l'héritier du démon qu'il était devenu. Oliver Queen avait lutté durant plusieurs semaines, s'accrochant aux souvenirs qui lui rappelaient qui il était. Mais Ra's-al-Ghul lui avait tout pris, chaque seconde auprès des siens. Il avait détruit son âme, souvenir par souvenir. Et ni la fuite, si sa survie ne lui importait maintenaient, le passé n'était plus, seul l'avenir comptait et son avenir, était sa cible.

« Nyssa Al-Ghul, ma fille. Son statut en fait une héritière légitime et donc une menace pour ton ascension. Ramènes-la moi et si elle s'y oppose, mets fin à ses jours. »

L'assassin inclina brièvement la tête, puis quitta la salle du puits. Il ne perdrait pas une seconde, quiconque représentait un danger pour son futur règne au sommet de la Ligue devenait sa priorité. Il rassembla une escouade et s'en alla pour Starling City.

 _Présent..._

 _« Si les deux parties n'ont plus de questions, nous allons fermer la séance._

 _\- Nous en avons terminé, votre honneur, répondit le représentant de la partie civile._

 _\- Nous de même, votre honneur, affirma l'avocat de la défense._

 _\- Très bien, la séance est close. Mesdames et messieurs les jurés: vous pouvez aller délibérer. »_

 _Pour être honnête, il n'y aurait pas réellement de délibération, cela ne servait qu'à faire bonne figure. Oliver Queen avait plaidé coupable et n'avait fournit aucun de moyen de défense à son avocat... avocat commis d'office qu'il aurait sans aucun doute rejeté s'il l'aurait pu. C'était indiscutable: Oliver voulait être condamné et, sur ce point, il serait très certainement victorieux. Bientôt les jurés reviendront et rendront leur évident verdict, puis, les journaux répandront la nouvelle. Mais Diggle sera aux côtés des autres à ce moment là, malgré sa colère à l'encontre d'Oliver, il ne se sentait pas capable de laisser Laurel, ou Théa seule dans un pareil instant. C'est pourquoi ils s'étaient promis de se retrouver tous, au Verdant, comme à la belle époque, toute l'équipe, bien sûr, sans Roy et Oliver, ou Felicity. Cette dernière leur avait cruellement manqué ces derniers jours... dans un moment tel que celui-là, elle aurait su leur dire qu'il y avait toujours de l'espoir que les choses s'arrangent._

Par le passé...

Cela faisait maintenaient deux jours qu' Al-Sah-Him était à Starling City. Il avait déjà failli avoir Nyssa une fois, mais les amis d'Oliver Queen s'étaient interposés... À leur propre péril, car le jour suivant, Lyla, la femme aimante de John manquait à l'appel. Ce soir là Dig était rentré chez lui, la maison paraissait anormale, sa fille était seule effrayée... puis son téléphone avait sonné et il avait suffit à l'ancien militaire d'entre la voix d' Al-Sah-Him pour comprendre ce qui s'était produit il y avait peu.

Diggle et le reste de la Team Arrow était en ce moment même sur le chemin du point de rendez-vous, avec Nyssa. Laurel c'était opposé à cela, soulignant qu'il ne vaudrait pas mieux que les criminels qu'ils avaient arrêté au fil des années, mais il n'y avait rien qui aurait pu dissuader l'homme de faire cet échange, d'autant plus que Nyssa Al-Ghul avait choisi de se livrer...

Leur arrivée à l'entrepôt se fit dans le plus grand silence, l'atmosphère était tendue, mais l'ouragan faisait seulement ravage dans les pensées de John. Lorsqu'il aperçu Oliver libérer sa femme en échange de la jeune guerrière, il ne reconnaissait pas en lui son ami. Il ne voyait pas celui qui l'avait sauvé de la mort avant de lui demander de faire ce qui était juste, de faire le bien, car cela, ce qui se passait ici même, n'était ni juste, ni bien.

Y avait-il seulement encore une part de l'homme qu'il était en lui ? Où Al-Sah-Him avait-il réellement tué son frère d'arme ? Les réponses à ces deux questions semblaient être gravées dans le regard indifférent de l'archer, celles-ci étant respectivement: non et oui...

C'est pourquoi aucun d'entre eux n'avait hésité à engager le combat contre la Ligue. Laurel se battait aux côtés de Nyssa qui était parvenue à se libérer de l'emprise des assassins, surprit par l'assaut lancé par le plan de monsieur et madame Diggle. Laurel faisait bon usage des techniques de combats qu'elle avait apprise au cours de ces dernières semaines, Lyla se servait habillement de ces armes de poing, Felicity s'était mise en retrait des combats ne désirant pas attenter à sa propre vie inutilement et John affrontait Al-Sah-Him lui même en duel au sabre...

Si l'on pouvait nommer cela un duel : l'assassin dominer largement, l'entraînement de la Ligue avait fait de lui un maître dans ce domaine et John ne tarda pas à être désarmer. Certain de périr ici et en ce jour, l'homme tenta de ramener l'archer, si toutefois cela eut été possible.

« Oliver, ce n'est pas toi. Je le sais et toi aussi. Tu m'as dit que tu voulais faire le bien, rendre la justice. Je sais que tu es là, il le faut. »

Ces derniers mots étaient presque un murmure, des paroles libérées en vain au gré du vent, des mots qui ne changèrent rien. Al-Sah-Him empoigna sa lame, prêt à tuer ce qui avait été un ami. Mais il ne put le faire : Nyssa avait vaincu deux assassins de la Ligue et imposa à l'héritier un face à face en se plaçant entre lui et Diggle, qui put alors s'écarter du danger.

« Je vais le retenir, partez ! Ordonna la fille du démon.

\- Non ! Refusa Laurel. Nous restons.

\- Vous avez essayé et je vous en suis reconnaissante, mais il n'y a plus rien que vous puissiez faire à présent. Rassurez-vous, je ne le laisserai jamais m'emmener. » Grinça t-elle en esquivant une attaque de son adversaire.

Lyla et John jugèrent que cela était une réflexion sage qui devait être respectée et prirent la fuite en entraînant Laurel malgré ses refus et Felicity qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis l'échanger, choquée par l'attitude de celui qu'elle avait aimé et qu'elle aimait sans doute encore.

Les assassins quant à eux se retirèrent, laissant leur maître dans son combat, combat qu'il dominait. Malgré ses années et sa formation à Nanda Parbat, Nyssa Al-Ghul ne parvenait pas à faire face à son remplaçant en tant que héritier. Non seulement Ra's-al-Ghul l'avait bien formé, mais il lui avait aussi donné un but, une détermination à toutes épreuves. Et il ne fallu qu'une seule ouverture à Al-Sah-Him pour mettre la guerrière à terre avec un coup critique à l'abdomen.

« Venez de vous même, ou mourrez. Imposa-t-il.

\- J-Je préfère la mort ! Cracha la jeune femme malgré la douleur naissante.

\- Bien. »

La conclusion fut brève et sans état d'âme. Il souleva à nouveau son épée prêt à achever la femme, mais fut soudainement arrêté dans son acte par une flèche venant lui traverser l'avant-bras. Puis une jeune archère masquée par une capuche le menaça. Qui était-elle ? Oliver Queen la connaissait... Elle lui était chère... Peu importe. Il partit, cette fois encore, Nyssa survivrait, mais la prochaine fois elle n'aurait pas cette chance et si cette archère venait encore à son secours, il la tuerait.

Théa ne détendit pas son arc jusqu'à ce que son frère ait quitté la place. Puis elle descendit auprès de Nyssa: elle perdait beaucoup de sang, mais elle était toujours consciente, il lui fallait des soins de toutes urgences. Théa la prit donc jusqu'au repère. Bien sur, le nouveau repère, après la descente de policer au Verdant, le sous sol était devenu inutilisable et l'équipe ne pouvait pas rester éternellement dans les bureaux de Palmer Technologies. Ils avaient donc aménager la seconde cache d'Oliver en nouvelle base pour leurs opérations nocturnes. Là-bas, elle pourrait aider la guerrière et Théa savait aussi qu'elle pourrait y retrouver les autres. Ils avaient besoin de parler de ce qui venait de se produire...

* * *

 **Laissez donc un avis...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour les reviews, les favs et les follows ! vous êtes tous formidables !**

 **Arrow et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche rien pour cela.**

* * *

Chapitre 2

Nyssa Al-Ghul

Je m'appelle Nyssa Al-Ghul, je suis la fille du démon. Après des années dans la Ligue au service de mon père, je tombée amoureuse. Mais elle est morte et mon père m'a délaissé. Il a choisit un étranger pour prendre ma place sur son trône. Et peu importe qui j'étais ou ce que je suis, je ne me laisserai pas faire, pas sans combattre, pas sans un plan.

* * *

Théa arriva très rapidement au repère et demanda de l'eau chaude, ainsi que des bandages. Les autres s'exécutèrent sans poser de questions, interrompant de ce fait les retrouvailles entre John et sa femme. Lorsqu'il y avait un blessé, tous savaient mettre leurs sentiments de côté. Felicity et Lyla nettoyèrent la plaie de Nyssa et Diggle s'apprêtait à la recoudre. La jeune guerrière n'aimait pas que l'on s'occupe d'elle, mais, pour une fois, elle se contenta de grimacer pendant les soins : la blessure était assez sérieuse, Al-Sah-Him n'avait pas manqué son coup. Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule à penser à la violence de l'assassin en ce moment : Laurel et Felicity avaient les yeux pétillant de chagrin.

Théa, quant à elle, prit sur soit et s'éloigna. Pour qui pleurait-elle ? Ou pourquoi ? Elle n'avait aucune raison d'être comme ça, ce n'était pas son frère, ce ne l'est plus, il était mort, elle s'était faite une raison. Pourtant elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être abattue par ce qu'il était devenu. Elle ne se comprenait pas : elle ne devrait pas s'attrister, elle devrait plutôt être en rage contre Ra's pour ce qu'il a fait, contre la Ligue pour lui avoir prit son frère.

Ça bouillonnait en elle, tous ces sentiments contradictoires la perturbaient et …

« Théa ? »

Et …

« Théa, est-ce que ça va ? »

C'était Laurel, elle tentait de la tirer de ses pensées. Toute l'équipe était autour d'elle en réalité : ils en avaient fini avec Nyssa, maintenaient celle-ci se reposait sous la surveillance de Lyla et ils avaient été alarmé par l'allure de Théa qui était dans l'ombre de la pièce avec une larme ruisselant sur sa joue.

« On va le retrouver. Et on va le ramener. » Voulu la rassurer Felicity .

Mais la jeune femme n'eut pas la réaction attendue : certes elle se retourna vers eux, mais les sentiments de colère et de haine avaient prit le dessus, ses yeux juraient vengeance contre la seul Dig le comprit, il se plaça à ses côtés et posa une main sur son épaule, comme pour lui dire qu'il était avec elle, puis il répliqua :

« Non. Nous allons le retrouver et on va l'arrêter.

\- Quoi ? S'offusqua Laurel.

\- Tu ne penses pas sérieusement ce que tu dis ? » Renchérit Felicity.

Pour une fois les deux femmes étaient du même avis, ce qui n'était pas vraiment habituel. Dig en fut d'ailleurs surprit, puis soupira cherchant le soutien de Théa.

« Vous avez vu ce qu'il a fait ? Il est déterminé, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait faire après.

\- C'est la Ligue, ils sont responsables, pas Oliver ! Défendit Laurel.

\- Oliver est la Ligue.

\- Théa ? S'étonna Felicity, incapable de croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre et la froideur de la voix de la jeune femme.

\- Elle a raison, Oliver a kidnappé Lyla, pour nous faire chanter, il pourrait s'en prendre à d'autres innocents, mettre la ville en danger, notifia Diggle.

\- Je ne peux pas croire ce que j'entends ! Soupira la blonde en levant les mains.

\- Je suis d'accord avec elle, c'est d'Oliver dont on parle. Il donnerait sa vie pour Starling !

\- Ce n'est pas Oliver ! » Cria Théa.

Elle était exaspérée et en larmes.

« Un assassin ! Un meurtrier ! Criminel, Al-Sah-Him ! Tout ce que vous voulez mais pas Ollie ! »

Elle avait craché ces derniers mots et le nom de l'héritier comme s'ils étaient empoisonnés ou maudits.

Et tous l'avait regardé les yeux écarquillés, même Lyla avait détourné son regard vers eux. Théa avait vraiment tout lâché sur ce coup, elle semblait libérée, mais elle se reprit.

« Je vais voir comment va notre invitée. »

Ils hochèrent la tête, toujours muets, puis Théa arriva à hauteur de Lyla.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda la brune.

\- Oui, vous devriez rejoindre votre époux, je m'occupe d'elle. »

Elle fut un peu froide mais Lyla comprit que la jeune femme désirait un peu de solitude. Elle partit alors avec les autres. Il se pourrait que cette histoire entaille la cohésion du groupe à jamais...

 _De nos jours._

 _Le retour des jurés s'étaient fait dans le plus grand silence. Leur représentant s'était levé, avec assurance, il savait qu'il allait céder le destin d'un homme à jamais et cet homme se trouvait en face de lui, impassible. Mais de quel homme parlait on exactement ? Un justicier ou un criminel, un héro qui avait sauvé la ville ou le meurtrier qui a failli la mettre à feu et à sang ? Certes, c'était un procès difficile, car il n'y avait pas un homme à juger, mais deux et ces deux n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne, à la fois un homme de bien et un homme de mal. Mais pouvait on pardonner tant d'atrocités pour avoir sauver tant de vie ? L'accusé avait lui même répondu : non._

 _Et si un seul des jurés avaient douté à un moment ou un autre, alors il s'était appuyé sur le choix de l'accusé lui même. Ce qui en ressortait était évident._

 _Le représentant des jurés se tourna vers le juge et hocha la tête brièvement._

 _« Les jurés ont délibéré._

 _\- Pouvez-vous partager le verdict avec l'audience, je vous prie._

 _\- À l'unanimité, les jurés ont déclaré l'accusé coupable de tous les chefs d'accusations. »_

 _La sentence tombée, dès lors qu'il eut finit sa phrase, il détourna son regard vers l'accusé : Oliver Queen n'était plus aussi impassible, mais il n'était ni abattu ni en colère, il semblait simplement reconnaissant. Et alors que son avocat semblait le haïr de ne pas l'avoir aider à monter une défense digne de ce nom, il ne le regardait pas. Il continuait de regarder les jurés, on pouvait presque croire qu'il disait merci, merci d'avoir mit à fin à cela, à ma peine, ma culpabilité, mes crimes._

 _« Nous sommes à nouveau en direct du tribunal de Starling City où la sentence est tombée ! Après une heure de délibération les jurés sont revenus avec un verdict unanime. Nous attendons maintenant la sortie de Oliver Queen qui devrait être escorté par la police jusqu'à Iron Height. Et... Regardez ! Les voilà ! Mr. Queen ! Mr Queen ! Un mot à nous dire ?_

 _\- Mr Queen, pourquoi avoir plaidé coupable ?_

 _\- Mr Queen, souhaitez vous partager quelque chose au sujet de Felicity Smoak ?_

 _Et il y en avait plein, plein d'autres, tant de journalistes autour de lui comme des vautours qui n'avaient aucun remord pour le mal qu'ils lui faisaient. Alors il essayait simplement d'aller de l'avant de les ignorer, c'était difficile, difficile de ne pas se laisser abattre, de ne pas tous les agresser, mais il n'était pas seul des policiers étaient là, l'entourant, après tout il n'était qu'un criminel.  
_

 _« Il n'a aucun commentaire à vous faire, maintenant je vous demande un peu de respect envers sa famille et ses amis ! »_

 _C'était le Capitaine Lance. Il était là aussi, il lui avait promit d'être là. Il le lui avait fait promettre ce jour-là. Alors Lance tenait parole. Et à ces mots certains des journalistes se turent, peut être par peur de subir les courroux d'un capitaine de policer et tous deux ne progressèrent que mieux vers la voiture de police qui les attendait._

 _Oliver avait réussi à convaincre Diggle et sa sœur de ne pas venir, de rester chez eux, à l'abri de tout ça, au calme, avec Laurel. Mais cela ne les empêchaient pas de suivre tout du Verdant. Ils regardaient les infos, ils les regardaient, à chaque minute de la journée, à chaque fois qu'il y avait quelque chose de nouveau... Et en cet instant précis ils regardaient. Ils avaient vu Oliver et Lance traverser la foule sous le flash des appareils et les questions des journalistes..._

 _« Oliver Queen ne semble pas disposer à répondre à nos questions. Nous promettons cependant à nos téléspectateurs qu'ils seront avertis dès qu'il voudra s'ouvrir à nous. En attendant nous vous rappelons que aujourd'hui, à l'instant même où nous parlons Oliver Queen est un criminel reconnu et condamné, les jurés venant de le déclarer coupable, obligeant le juge à mettre en application la sentence demandé car nous le rappelons encore une fois, Oliver Queen à été condamné à_

 _\- Stop ! Cela suffit. »_

 _C'était Laurel, elle venait d'éteindre la télé, sous les yeux surprit des autres. Sa voix était brutale, presque agressive._

 _« Écoutez, ça ne sert à rien. Nous n'avons pas besoin de ça, on se fait du mal._

 _\- Mais_

 _\- Tu devrais aller le voir, Théa. C'est ton frère. Va, il a plus besoin de toi que nous et tu as aussi besoin de lui. »_

 _Théa hésita un instant, puis elle les salua tous, elle était reconnaissante qu'ils soient restés à ses côtés, mais Laurel avait raison, elle devait aller voir son frère._

Bien avant ce jour.

« Comment allez vous ?

\- Bien, merci, répondit la guerrière, faiblement. »

Théa hocha la tête et s'installa à côté d'elle.

« Je vous ai entendu, vous savez. Quand vous parliez de ce qu'est devenu votre frère.

\- Il

\- Je sais, ce n'est pas lui. J'ai déjà vu mon père changer des hommes et si vous tenez à arrêter Al-Sah-Him, je vous aiderez. Parce qu'il va revenir et vous le savez.

\- Merci.

\- C'est à moi de vous remercier.

\- Pourquoi ? S'étonna la jeune femme.

\- Pour m'avoir sauvé la vie. Tout à l'heure dans l'entrepôt.

\- Non, ce n'est rien. Je

\- Dans les coutumes de la Ligue, je vous dois la vie et donc, un service, de votre choix. »

Théa regarda la jeune femme,... pourrait-il y avoir une solution... une vengeance contre la Ligue. À leur porté ?... Les deux femmes commencèrent à parler si bas que nul ne les entendait.

Le lendemain arriva bien vite, Nyssa s'était presque totalement remise de sa blessure et comme si le destin avait décider de les épargner : aucun crime n'avait été commis durant le reste de la nuit. Diggle était rentré chez lui avec sa femme, mais comme promit, ce matin, il était revenu au repère. Théa et Nyssa y étaient restées et Felicity et Laurel venaient tout juste de les rejoindre.

« Alors ? Demanda John, c'est quoi le plan ?

\- Le plan ? Souligna Laurel.

\- Pour arrêter Al-Sah-Him, nous n'allons pas reprendre cette discussion. » Répondit Théa.

L'ultime représentante de la famille parlait avec assurance, elle en avait parlé avec Nyssa. La conclusion était évidente. Ils débâtèrent encore un long moment, sur les plans possibles, réalisables, impensables. Et la même réponse revenait toujours : s'ils attrapaient Al-Sah-Him, qui feraient-ils ?

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de trouver la réponse. Bientôt un fracas se faisait entendre, la porte fut enfoncée et plusieurs archers vêtus de noir entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Une pensée commune vint alors à l'esprit des membres de l'équipe qui tournèrent leur regard vers Nyssa. Elle était terrifiée et d'instinct elle porta une main à sa blessure. Les assassins engagèrent le combat sans plus tarder et chaque membre de la Team Arrow saisit l'arme la plus proche de lui pour se défendre : Dig prit une arme de poing, Laurel et Théa attrapèrent un bâton, Nyssa récupéra son sabre et Felicity se dirigea vers le fond de la salle, un pistolet à la main.

Cette fois, c'était les assassins qui bénéficiaient de l'effet de surprise et leur victoire n'en fut que plus facile. Al-Sah-Him n'eut même pas à dégainer son sabre. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux personnes présentes et resta de marbre lorsqu'il vit deux assassins maintenir Felicity, ou Théa face contre terre, puis il arriva face à Nyssa qui fut mise à genoux devant lui.

« Vous avez déjà répondu à ma question. Mais je vous laisse une chance de faire un choix différent. Venez, ou mourrez.

\- Je viens. »

La réponse de Nyssa surprit l'ensemble de la Team Arrow, n'avait elle pas dit qu'elle préférait la mort ? Ou voulait-elle les protéger de la Ligue ?

« Nyssa non ! »

Laurel avait laissé ces mots s'échapper, mais elle le regretta bien vite quand l'assassin qui la tenait, la frappa dans le dos de son pied.

« Oliver, qu'on t-il fait de toi ? Tu n'es pas comme eux ! Oliver regardes moi, je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien. »

Felicity pleurait cette phrase, mais rien n'atteignait l'assassin devant lui. Il ordonna à ses hommes de partir avec Nyssa puis les autres relâchèrent lentement leurs otages. Nyssa jeta un dernier coup d'œil à ceux-ci et s'arrêta sur Théa, leurs regards se croisèrent, confiants. Puis se fit au tour d' Al-Sah-Him de se retirer et lorsque Felicity tenta une nouvelle fois de s'adresser à lui, de lui rappeler qui il était, ce qu'il faisait, il ne bougea plus, il se contenta de regarder les marches devant lui et pour une fois, il répondit à la jeune femme.

« Oliver Queen est mort. Il appartient au passé, il est oublié. »

 _Présent..._

 _Théa venait d'arriver aux portes de Iron Height. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait lui faire des reproches ou non, si elle devait pleurer ou se montrer forte, vraiment, ce qui allait se passer était un mystère pour Théa. Mais s'il y avait une chose dont elle était sure, c'était que Laurel avait raison, il fallait qu'elle parle à son frère, si elle le laissait partir comme ça, sans un mot, jamais elle ne se le pardonnerait._

 _Deux gardent l'escortèrent jusqu'à une petite salle réservée aux visites. Selon la loi, Oliver avait le droit d'en recevoir les premiers jours et les premiers jours seulement, alors, pour sur, cela risquait d'être un défilé, même s'il ne le souhaitait pas lui même._

 _Théa s'assit sur l'une des chaises et attendit son frère, qui ne tarda pas arriver avec son escorte, un air des plus surpris gravé sur son visage._

 _« Théa ? Que fais-tu là ?_

 _\- Et bien, je viens pour toi._

 _\- Je t'avais demandé de ne pas le faire. »_

 _Il semblait triste, pas pour son sort, mais parce qu'elle était, parce qu'elle le voyait, à Iron Height, en tenu de prisonnier grise comme les murs de la prison. De la pire des prisons, tant de criminels ici étaient là par sa faute, il pourrait être attaqué, tué, comme Roy avait failli l'être pour lui._

 _Et même s'ils savaient que rien de tout cela ne lui arriverait, ce n'était pas vraiment un endroit pour des retrouvailles en famille._

 _« Écoutes, Ollie,_

 _\- Ça fait longtemps que tu ne m'as pas appelé comme ça. » Ria t-il._

 _Théa lui sourit, oui c'était vrai, elle ne l'avait pas appelé comme cela depuis qu'il était resté à Nanda Parbat, pour la sauver elle. Après tout, à son retour, il n'était plus vraiment « Ollie », plus vraiment son frère._

 _« Mais je t'en prie. Continue._

 _\- Je... Je sais que tu as choisi ce qui t'arrive, mais as tu pensé à moi ? À nous ? Pourquoi fais tu ça... Je t'ai déjà perdu, je t'ai cru mort !_

 _\- Théa, tu sais pourquoi et_

 _\- Ne cherche pas à te justifier. S'il te plaît. Laurel m'a dit de venir, elle m'a dit que j'en avais besoin, que toi aussi. Mais elle avait tort. »_

 _Elle commençait à pleurer, elle s'était promise de ne pas le faire, mais là, face à son frère, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux conséquences de son choix et même si elle l'avait vécu, si elle s'y était préparée, elle n'était pas prête à le perdre à nouveau._

 _Elle se leva lentement. Et appela les gardes pour qu'ils lui ouvrent._

 _« Je me demande pourquoi nous t'avons ramené, pourquoi nous t'avons épargné, si c'était pour que tu choisisses de toi même la mort. »_

 _Oliver voulut répondre, mais c'était trop tard, elle quittait la pièce. Cependant elle s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de la porte._

 _« Tu sais Ollie, malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, malgré les mensonges, peu importe le mauvais ou le bien, je t'ai toujours aimé et je le ferai toujours. Car tu es mon frère et ce que j'ai pu apprendre de notre famille, c'est qu'il n'y a rien de plus précieux. »_

 _Et cette fois-ci elle s'en alla, laissant Oliver, seul avec son escorte, sans même entendre son murmure._

 _« Moi aussi Théa, moi aussi... »_

* * *

 **vilà vilà**


End file.
